Overleg gebruiker:Gerryt
*Ahoi hoi! Welkom op Yodapedia. Even een paar woordjes uitleg zodat we alles vlot kunnen laten verlopen: Geen Nederlandstalige termen aub - Voorrang aan personen, voertuigen, species, enz die in de films te zien zijn - Entry liefst zo conform mogelijk afwerken naar de standaard van Yodapedia / Wookieepedia, anders hebben we dubbel werk. Ziezo, dat zal het ongeveer zijn. Tot later! --Sompeetalay 6 mrt 2007 19:03 (UTC) Uploaden * Plaats best geen afzonderlijke stukjes van een entry online maar alles in één keer. Aangezien niemand weet dat je online bent, vermijden we op die manier talloze edits en kunnen we meteen de entry zien als die klaar is. Dit kan wel worden gedaan bij entries die bijvoorbeeld heel wat tekst vragen. Er is niemand die verlangt om van bekendere personages meteen alles up te loaden --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 16:21 (UTC) * Oke, komt in orde. Het probleem was alleen dat het al laat was en ik nog niet helemaal klaar was met mijn stuk over Exar Kun. Ik zal het zo snel mogelijk updaten. * Het 'probleem' is niet bij Exar, daar heb je al heel wat moeite ingestoken, maar bij Quinlan. Wij weten nu niet wanneer ik kan aanpassen of niet. Voor hetzelfde geld ben je er ook nog aan het knutselen. --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 16:39 (UTC) * Oke, aan Quinlan wil ik niet meer teveel toevoegen nu, omdat ik gisteren al commentaar kreeg dat ik teveel aan EU zou doen ;). ik heb dus bij Quinlan alleen geplaatst wat controleerbaar is dmv IU. Verder kan Quinlan dus nu ge-edit worden. -- Gerryt 7 mrt 2007 17:43 * Van mij mag je nog dingen aan Quinlan toevoegen aangezien hij rechtstreeks betrokken is bij de films (in tegenstelling tot Exar bijv.). Dat die info uit comics komt, kunnen we ook niets aan doen. :) --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 16:49 (UTC) * Wordt geregeld ;) -- Gerryt 7 mrt 2007 19:29 * Trouwens, vanwaar komt de info over Vos zijn leeftijd en gestalte? Is dat uit de FF? Ik ben nog niet gaan controleren, vandaar dat ik het je even vraag. --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 18:35 (UTC) * Ja, dat komt uit de Fact Files. Goed geraden ;) -- Gerryt 7 mrt 2007 19:46 * Yeah :) Ik vroeg dat even omdat Wookieepedia niet lang betrouwbaar is voor alles. Zeker nu we begonnen zijn met Yodapedia is gebleken dat er op Wookieepedia soms met de pet wordt gegooid. --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 18:57 (UTC) * Zoals?? Zover ik gezien heb is Wookieepedia over het algemeen vrij betrouwbaar. -- Gerryt 7 mrt 2007 19:59 * In feite zou je alles moeten nagaan op Wookieepedia. Vooral ivm leeftijden van personages, situeringen van planeten en soms ook gewoon vermoedens die worden geïntegreerd in de entry. Wookieepedia is immers geen officiële bron. Vandaar dat wij zo strict mogelijk proberen te zijn op Yodapedia. Een onofficiële site moet zo accuraat mogelijk zijn omwille van de geloofwaardigheid. --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 19:01 (UTC) * Eens, ik zal proberen alles wat ik schrijf te dubbel-checken (al vertrouw ik volkomen op de Fact Files) -- Gerryt 7 mrt 2007 20:06 * Als ge u baseert op de FF dan is't in orde, die zijn officieel he :) Maar pas wel op dat ge alles herschrijft. Anders zitten we met plagiaat en dat is eveneens te mijden en bij wet verboden. --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2007 19:09 (UTC)